Tickling Theodore
by O'coMysticScribe
Summary: Theodore is sitting all alone in the park one day. With no one to play with, the young chipmunk falls into despair. However, that all changes when he meets Alex Bayden, who promises to show Theodore a 'good time'.


Tickling Theodore

One fine day I, Alex Bayden, was walking through the city park when I spotted Theodore Seville sitting alone on a bench. He was throwing bread crumbs to the birds pecking around, and he looked so sad. So, I went over and sat down next to him with the intent to cheer him up.

Me: Why so glum, little one?

Theodore: Oh, um…Dave says I-I shouldn't talk to strangers.

Me: A-heh, well I won't hurt you Theodore.

Theodore: H-how did you know my name?

Me: Ha Ha, who doesn't know you? You're Theodore, of the Chipmunks. Name's Alex.

Theodore: Oh, uh r-right; Nice to meet you. W-well I wanted to have some fun today.

Me: But?

Theodore: Alvin's busy playing basketball, Simon is studying with Jeanette, Brittany is practicing for a play, and Eleanor has a cold.

Me: Oh, tsk. That's too bad.

I was looking down at my feet when I heard a bell tinkle. I looked up to see a passing ice cream cart. A wide smile split across my face.

Me: How about some ice cream, Theodore?

Theodore: Oooh, yes please.

So, I went over and paid the ice cream man for two strawberry ice cream cones. As I was heading back to Theodore, a wild idea came to me: Why not tickle him? With this in mind, I pulled a vial of red sprinkles out of my pocket. The sprinkles were mixed with a hint of sleeping powder. I tipped the vial over one of the cones and coated the ice cream. Thus, I returned to Theodore and gave him the sprinkled ice cream.

Me: There ya go, Theodore.

Theodore: Ooooh! Yum! T-thank you!

I smiled as Theodore ate his ice cream. With a small chuckle, I ate my own. Within five minutes, we both finished our ice cream. Theodore gave a small burp and began to pat his belly.

Theodore: Oooh, that was great. I…wait, I feel…

But he never finished his sentence. At that instant, Theodore fainted. The sleeping powder had done its job. Quick as a wink, I picked him up and ran to my house which was a few blocks away. Once there, I took Theodore to the basemen and locked him in a set of foot stocks and tied up his arms behind his back. I then went to fetch the briefcase with all my tickle-tools and a sitting stool before sitting in front of Theodore's feet. I began to unlace his shoes when he began to stir. By the time he had awoken, I had removed both his shoes. His feet looked so petite, and soft.

Theodore: Mmmm…huh? ALEX! W-what are you doing! Huh? Untie me now!

Me: No can do, Theodore. You see, I'm going to grant your wish and show you a fun time.

Theodore: H-how?

I didn't reply until I had opened my briefcase and swiveled it so Theodore could see inside.

Theodore: Eh, feathers? Ropes? What are you gonna do with those?

There were more than just feathers and ropes in my case. The was an assortment of fine brushes, blindfolds, a bottle labeled "sense heightener" that came with a few different nozzles, an inhaler with a special medicine that enhanced breathing, etc.

Me: Simple, I'm gonna make you smile and laugh.

Theodore gave a quizzical look, but I merely chuckled as I took up the inhaler.

Me: You'll need to take two puffs of this.

Somewhat reluctantly, he opened his mouth and allowed me to spray two puffs of the medicine into his mouth before smacking his lips.

Theodore: Mmmm…tastes like cherries. Yum! Eh, uh now what?

Me: Now, we prep your feet.

Next, I took the bottle of "sense heightener" out of the case and put on a pair of rubber gloves. I uncapped the bottle and put a spray nozzle on it so I could spritz Theodore's feet.

Me: This will make your feet more sensitive, Theodore.

I gave each of Theodore's feet two sprays of the formula, after which I thoroughly rubbed them to help the liquid soak in. Then, I stripped off my gloves, cracked my knuckles, and gave mischievous grin. To my surprise, Theodore was smiling and blushing, as if wanting to be tickled.

Without further hesitation, I took up a white feather in each hand and began to brush them all over Theodore's feet. The effect was instantaneous: Theodore burst out in mad giggles, his feet moving up and down.

Theodore: HEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I swirled the feathers all over his arches, the balls of his feet, and sawed in between his toes. Theodore's giggles kept coming, and I kept brushing. I continued to tickle Theodore for about half an hour when a sudden idea hit me.

Theodore: (Pant, pant) Why'd you stop? I hoped you'dve gone 'till I passed out.

Me: I intend yo, but first I want you to meet my furry friends.

I then went over to two animal porters and unlocked them. Out came two cats: one with white fur and one with orange fur.

Me: This white-furred kitty with beautiful sapphire-blue eyes is named Timmy, and this orange-furred kitty with lovely emerald-green eyes is named max.

Theodore: Awwww. Kitties! Hehe, eh, uh but what are they for?

Before I answered, I pulled a nice, soft red-silk blindfold out of my case and took up two bottles of milk from a nearby table.

Me: You see Theodore, these kittens have a liking for milk.

Theodore: Eh, so you're gonna make them lick my-

I nodded as a reply, brandishing the bottles and the blindfold.

Theodore: Ah. Well this should be fun. Hehehehe.

So, I set to work without hesitation. First, I tied the red blindfold snuggly around Theodore's eyes. Then, I pulled over a metal pole on an x-frame of wheels with a ring big enough to fit a bottle on the top. After uncapping one of the milk bottles and fitting a rubber stopper with a hose sticking out of it, I placed it in the ring. Next, I set the kittens on a stool in front of Theodore's right foot. Finally, I took a small piece of soft nylon rope from my case and tied his big toes together. As I made to squeeze the tube to start the milk flowing, Theodore spoke.

Theodore: One more thing, Alex. Do you remember what I said to you before?

Me: What? That part about you wanting to be tickled 'till you passed out?

Theodore: Yes. I meant that part, you know.

Me: Ok, you got it little one.

So, I squeezed the hose and the milk began to flow and drip onto Theodore's right foot. All at once, the kittens began to lick his right foot, and I took up my feathers again and set to work on his left foot. The sound of Theodore's giggles were so cute.

Theodore: HEHEHEHEYAHAHAHA! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

The kitties and I kept at the feet for another half hour. After the first ten minutes, the milk bottle was empty. So, I replaced it with the fresh bottle. After the half hour had passed, Theodore's laughing began to fade and his blindfold had become wet from his tears.

Theodore: HEHEhehehehehehe…he…he…he…ehh.

With that last bit of giggling, Theodore passed out.

Me: Well, there you go Theodore.

While I untied his toes, hands, unlocked the stocks, and removed the damp blindfold, I allowed the kittens to finish licking his feet clean. After I had finished, I put Max and Timmy back in their cages. Then, I picked up Theodore and held him in my arms like a baby. He looked so cute and precious. I purposely neglected to put his shoes back on because I liked the look and feel of those soft, petite feet. But I didn't want him to catch a cold, so I rushed up stairs to my room and got a blanket to wrap around Theodore.

Me: Now, let's get you home little one.

I made to walk out the room and take him home, but stopped at a small squeaky sound that, upon further inspection came from Theodore! I looked down to see that Theodore was sucking on this thumb. I made to remove his thumb, but he began to whimper as I did so. Then I had an idea. Quickly, I rushed to my bed-side drawer, pulled out a baby pacifier, and stuck it in Theodore's mouth. Instantly, he suckled and drifted back to dream land. Quick a flash, I ran Theodore back to his house where Dave, Alvin, and Simon were outside waiting for him. Alvin and Simon were sulking on the front step while Dave was pacing about.

Dave: Where could Theodore be? He's never late. Hmmm? Oh, someone's coming.

Alvin and Simon stirred as I came up the walk-way.

Dave: Hello. What can I do for – Theodore?

Me: Yes. I'm Alex, and I spotted Theodore sitting alone in the park. So, I went to cheer him up. After a long conversation, he dozed off in my lap.

With my free arm, I lightly tapped him on the head

Me: Theodore, wakey wakey little one.

Theodore: Mmmm. Alex? What's going on? And why do I have a pacifier in my mouth?

Me: You fell asleep, little one. Well, it's time to go to Dave now. Oh! Here are your shoes.

I set Theodore on the ground and gave him his shoes. As I made to leave, I turned around at the thud of Theodore's shoes, only to have Theodore himself jump in my arms and wrap his own around my neck.

Theodore: Thank you Alex, for everything.

Me: No problem. Uh, Theodore, you can let go now. Theodore?

To my surprise, he had fallen asleep again. So, I readjusted the pacifier in his mouth, picked up his shoes, and passed him to Dave.

Me: Take care of him, for he is so precious and cute.

I turned to leave only to be stopped by Dave this time.

Dave: Umm, Alex was it? How would you like to babysit for me sometime?

I stared at him for moment, then looked down at Simon and Alvin. I kneeled down and ruffled Simon's Hair before grabbing Alvin's hat by the bill and moved it from side to side.

Alvin: Hey! Hehehehe.

Simon: Hey! Hehehehe.

With those reassuring smiles, I smiled and stood up.

Me: Yeah. Yeah, I'd love to do that. It would be my pleasure.


End file.
